


Lati Opposti

by ebyf13



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Both are being jerks, Drama, Episode: s04e05 5 minutos antes, Episode: s04e06 KO técnico, Episode: s04e07 Tumbar la carpa, Español | Spanish, F/M, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, LCDP Headcanon, La Casa De Papel Parte 4, Love/Hate, Netflix series, One-Shot, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Temporada 4, Tension, Their Love Is So, Toxic Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyf13/pseuds/ebyf13
Summary: Los minutos pasaron con demasiada lentitud. César estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, a la vez, sus brazos entrelazaban los de Silene con el mayor cuidado. Los oídos recibían únicamente la respiración del otro y no aspiraban seguir conversando después de lo sucedido. El hombre volvía a sentir la pasión en la piel y la confusión en el alma, una fiebre que no sabía poner en palabras.
Relationships: Tokyo | Silene Oliviera/César Gandía
Kudos: 9





	Lati Opposti

**Sab abr. 18, 2020.**   
**02:47 P.M.**

El atraco en absoluto enumeró las veces en que ambas entidades no contenían el intercambio de miradas repletas de odio.

La asaltante bautizada de asiática le tocaba el turno de vigilar a los rehenes por su cuenta, cosa que le pareció placentera debido a que le era imposible no terminar discutiendo con algún compañero de la banda o simplemente dejar que la añosa culpa cesase con su serenidad en el proceso. Eso era revelado en su deseo de oír al menos una que otra conversación entre los cautivos sobre anécdotas graciosas para batallar contra el silencio funesto que yacía en el vestíbulo, o le serviría de consuelo erradicar su veneno guardado como cobra a la defensiva hacia Arturito.

Lo interesante era que de un instante a otro, la visitante del tercer piso, se le habían agotado las ganas de seguir arrugando su cara en lo que posaba su mirada con el jefe de seguridad del banco, esposado a la planta junto con los demás guardaespaldas del gobernador, camuflado como ella con el overol rojo de la resistencia. Tokio notó que se había tardado más de lo adecuado en echarle un vistazo incesante sin mover una fracción de su propio rostro. En un intento por tapar sus verdaderas intenciones, atrevió una mueca pretenciosa a Gandía, clamando perdón por haberlo mareado por tanto tiempo. El hombre no tardó en rodar los ojos para demostrar su arrogancia por los actos de la muchacha, y sabiamente remedó lo que ella había decidido, _ocultar lo desconocido_.

Pero quizás fue pura casualidad que no estuviesen tan incómodos después de todo.

Imprevistas memorias no demoraron en anunciar su llegada cuando Tokio lo vio por primera vez en la Hora Cero, y se desveló ante él infiltrada junto a Nairobi para secuestrar sin fines violentos al gobernador.

_La escalofriante presencia de Gandía se instalaba al lado de la figura mayor de suma importancia y estaba claro que por ningún motivo —como su jurado dictaba—, iba a abandonarlo. Tokio por otra parte, sus instintos añoraban la hora de liarse a tiros, pero de esa manera era consciente que sería la principal contribuyente en lanzar la primera fase del atraco a la borda._

_Levantándose el casco militar con sutileza, reposada junto con su mejor amiga, exhaló un suspiro aparentemente tullido en sus pulmones. Intentó relajarse un poco para no mostrar indicios de nerviosismo al catar las preguntas del gobernador sobre a que tipo de régimen trabajaban como supuestas soldados. No hubiese sido posible la tarea de fingir si Nairobi no se hubiese estudiado las líneas que les había mandado El Profesor practicar hasta el cansancio unas semanas atrás. Para su mala fortuna, era evidente que hacía lo mejor dado para no tensarse, y eso no pasó desapercibido por el jefe de seguridad, que con la manera en la que enderezaba los antebrazos y piernas a la anchura de los hombros, complementaban su atuendo de caballero nocturno, buscando sin duda intimidar al cual amenaza se presentase. Los labios del guardia se abrieron ingrávidamente en lo que sus orbes azulejos dieron luz verde a un pequeño estudio a la fémina a escasos metros suyo. Cuencas oculares mucho más alargadas que las de su compañera, estatura mediana, no era tan baja. Su tez ciertamente más aclarada que la otra mujer. Pudo escuchar en un soplo lo plácida que era su voz y no se rehusó a sentirse ido por la ilusión de evocarla sin un traje militar._

_Todo su aspecto físico se vio a ponerse tieso cuando sin aviso, la soldado comunicó con urgencia que debía usar el baño. Muchas interrogantes abarrotaron su cerebro, pero esa no era la cuestión del momento. Años de entrenamiento, comparable a un agudo mamífero, captó un aroma costoso de fragancia desprendido del cuello de la teniente caminando, algo que no pudo degustar, detestó. El hombre catire ladeó su cabeza sin quitar la mirada de la chica que permanecía sin apreciarlo a detalle, encerrándose antes del umbral para refrescarse tras de él._

_Tokio, designada a atacar, dejó el agua caer. Nace un calor de un anhelo al reflejo del guardia conocer. Ella hizo lo mismo que Gandía, ilustrar cada facción del individuo al frente. Abrir la puerta con poder, con gracia, llevándose la cabeza del hombre por delante._

Gandía vociferó con su ametralladora y la nombrada no contó con la duración necesaria de emitir aflicción, ni defenderse cuando un impacto en el cráneo la mandó abajo. Amarrando sus piernas y brazos al igual que un costal, el guardia prófugo la arrastró sorprendentemente con cautela a modo de disculpa con sus adentros que lo derrochaban un sin fin de tandas por lastimar a su fantasía más profunda desde que el atraco inició. A lejos, quedó en espera el aullido en seco de Sergio Marquina, llamando a la muchacha con preocupación repetida.

Fue afanoso para Tokio y Gandía asumir con exactitud el pasar de las horas.

El guardia no conseguía persuadirse a sí mismo de extinguir la observación a quien pasó a ocupar un compartimiento de reserva en su mente, y se sumió en una realidad fantástica que nublaba por completo al mundo de los vivos. Todo era asentado en raíces que crecían al ser alimentadas con la curiosidad de divisar a no tan remotamente la moza ladrona que tenía confinada a unos metros subterráneos. Tampoco ni cerca de penetrar la mina de oro sometida a más de cientos grados centígrados para ser transformada en tan solo partículas doradas con valor.

—No te preocupes por mí. Los tíos que están ahí afuera, han abierto la cámara de la Reserva Nacional ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer con tu mierda de búnker? —resonó bajo la oscuridad nuevamente la melódica voz secuestrada por la nocividad de la chica.

El receptor hizo oído sordo a lo que le habían citado. Optó por seguir enclaustrando la distancia entre ellos. Con la cabeza doblada hacia la derecha, sin ignorar los opuestos iris. Supuso que la mujer amarrada no iba a estar sosegada en compañía de la hosca atmósfera, precaria de aire deliberadamente. Fue inevitable no soltar una carcajada frente a ese ensayo fallido de intimidarlo. Para su sorpresa, la misma no vestía un tono burlesco. La verdad era que estaba _maravillado_.

La ladrona mortificada en confusión, logró fijarse en ello.

Tokio le supo pésimo no medir el tono de sus palabras otra vez. Le carcomían las ansias de destrozar a Gandía por lo que le estaba haciendo. Lágrimas ralentizas bajaban sus temblorosas mejillas, mientras se ahogaba un sollozo que empeoraría las cosas. Su boca afincada con carácter en una fina línea recta. Al menos por dentro esperaba que la tratase mejor sí la iba a tener atada a estas andanzas.

Tuvieron un arranque turbio, eso no era de negarse. Tal cual en un secuestro común. La víctima actuaba con violencia para disfrazar el miedo, y el secuestrador, en este caso, se dedicaba a explicar sin retraimiento su malévolo plan con las barajas. Pero Gandía le era absurdo el concepto de continuar deteriorando su energía al nadar en torno a las patadas de Tokio, y su semblante de pocos amigos. Se dispuso a acomodar un asiento para comenzar a laborar la fase donde debía alcanzar que ambos conviviesen en la boca del lobo en hormigón.

Él soltó interrogantes como madre exaltada por su hijo rebelde. Al hablar, no midió su vozretornando cada vez más tenue, y que se distraía mucho al prestar atención a la transpirada piel de la chica y sus befos. De ahí se enteró que la condenada llevaba días sin dormir ni comer, ella había estado sumisa bajo presión... Y que estaba en medio de un duelo por su muerta relación con ese Río. Infirió que era por eso la falta de disposición a colaborar. Más preguntas y menos respuestas, eso se formaba en el lecho de su mente y dio una exhalación que exhibía algo de frustración.

Examinó con detalle las muñecas que hacían que los brazos de Tokio diesen alusión a un muñeco. Posteriormente él las liberó a cambio de que la sostuviese por las caderas contra la silla, luego encadenar su cuello. Así no se escaparía y no provocaría un lío. La mujer, sobándose las muñecas adoloridas, aturdida vio cómo el mayor armaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios y preparaba un algodón con alcohol para desinfectar la herida que este mismo le había causado.

Muy en lo hondo, Tokio afirmaba la irónica situación y nada emitió.

Gandía tocaba su mejilla por tentación, apartaba las hilazas de cabello para mirarla por enésima vez, limpiando los rastros de sangre en la frente, no se resistió. Se le cayó por accidente el algodón impregnado porque se había abalanzado sobre ella para atrapar su boca, domándola como una cobaya.

Los dos se encontraban tan próximos, que era arduo verse. Envueltos en el ardor y el olor que hacían juntos. Iluminados por la pobre luz reluciendo de las cámaras de vigilancia. El catire abría paso hacia el mono rojo, sus palmas en la cintura presa en cadenas, las manos de Silene impacientes. Estas mismas se deslizaban, recorrían, trepaban, envolvían el pecho de César. Ella soltaba mil veces maldiciones atiborradas de parsimonia con los labios unidos sobre los de él.

En el mero final, era un indicio de completa soledad, cada uno perdido en su candente abismo, pero de pronto resucitaban desde el otro extremo de la flama para descubrir que seguían abrazados en esa silla angosta.

Los minutos pasaron con demasiada lentitud. César estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, a la vez, sus brazos entrelazaban los de Silene con el mayor cuidado. Los oídos recibían únicamente la respiración del otro y no aspiraban seguir conversando después de lo sucedido. El hombre volvía a sentir la pasión en la piel y la confusión en el alma, una fiebre que no sabía poner en palabras.

Silene también estaba estancada en su opinión interna del asunto y se olvidó temporalmente de los forcejeos, no encontrándose lúcida que sus dedos acariciaban despacio la parte trasera de la cabeza de César. Esos toques de las yemas gráciles en su cráneo, en realidad hostigaban sus recuerdos acerca de sus planes para matar a Nairobi y despedazar la banda.

Iba a arrebatarle la vida a su hermana y a su _familia_.

¿Y qué sería de Silene entonces? La pregunta fue capaz de empapar su cara de angustia al no haber una resolución concreta. Los hechos no eran como una aguja en un pajar. Esa niñata hermosa que lo estaba volviendo loco tarde o temprano se daría cuenta. Dinamitaban las posibilidades de usar hasta el tope sus dones manipuladores para que, después del atraco, viviesen juntos como si nada por el resto de los días.

A quién quería Gandía engañar...

Había demostrado ser un patético egoísta y esa idea sonaba terrible. El guardia era conocedor que la mínima conexión que pudo haber "conseguido" con ella, se iba a ir a la mierda, para siempre.

El hombre rompió el prolongado abrazo, desconcertando a Tokio, con su vista que se había nublado por la homogeneidad de tener los párpados cerrados por un rato y la penumbra del lugar. Ella percibió un pausado sonido proveniente de las botas de Gandía, que se acercaban con un poco de dificultad a las cámaras de vigilancia. Los dos reconocieron en la grabación directa como Río y Denver retrocedían con sus referentes armamentos, estaban buscando a Tokio.

No existía vuelta atrás, la sentencia estaba hecha. El jefe de seguridad del Banco de España preparó sus defensas y se colocó su pasamontañas con la capucha. Reiteró sus pasos para invadir el espacio personal de la mujer atada y contempló con lujuria la silueta femenina. Y como iba a proseguir su plan, concluyó que la _amaría_ una última vez. —Voy a salir un rato —pronunció en un susurro casi inaudible y se bajó un pelín la tela negra que cubría su boca para desposarla en un beso cálido, que fue correspondido al inmediato.

Sin embargo, Tokio pudo advertir con intriga que los cristales azulejos ubicados en los ojos de Gandía titilaban _dolor_ y _pena_.

¿Por qué entonces su secuestrador estaba ocultando _dolor_? Con la soledad en esa Habitación del Pánico, moría por entender ese arcano de estar en _Bandos Distintos_.


End file.
